It is, of course, generally known to use some form of a measuring device, typically a tape measure or ruler in conjunction with a level, when positioning pictures, shelves, artwork or other hanging items or decorative objects that require level hanging for aesthetic and/or functional purposes. However, these tools can be tricky to use, awkward to read, and difficult to use in hard-to-reach places. Further, it is often difficult for an individual to accurately determine the center point and accurate spacing from that center point for hanging an item or a collection of items. Numerous attempts at determining the center point and accurate spacing, combined with repeated attempts to hang an item, and the multiple tools required for the project, can make hanging an item a tedious process.
The result of numerous attempts to properly hang an object can result in multiple undesirable markings on a wall, for example, in an effort to get the desired height and location to hang the object. This “trial and error method” may result in multiple nail holes or other markings requiring additional repair or patching of the receiving surface or wall. Additionally, should the task become too tedious the result may be improperly placed, and unaesthetically pleasing.
Additionally, it can be difficult for an individual to attempt to accurately measure and hang an item by him or herself. Handling a flexible measuring tape can be cumbersome, and trying to obtain accurate spacing from a center point and marking the receiving wall can be difficult, potentially requiring several attempts at re-measurement for accuracy. Finally, a second tool, such as a level, is generally required to ensure the hung item is in the proper position.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved space determining device and system for locating the proper spacing for hanging an item or object. Specifically, a need exists for an improved, all-in-one device that permits the user to quickly and easily determine accurate spacing for hanging an item or object, whether for initially hanging an item, or hanging an item in relation to other previously-hung item or items.
Moreover, a need exists for an improved space determining device and system for easily locating a center point for hanging or mounting an item.
A need further exists for an improved space determining device and system for determining a location for placing an item in relation to the center point.
A need further exists for an improved space determining device that determines and locks onto a desired dimension thereby holding the dimensions, so that the dimensions can be transferred from one area or item to another area or item.
Additionally, a need exists for an improved space determining device for determining whether an item is properly placed in a level position, as well as, at various angles.
A need further exists for an improved space determining device and system useful for determining blind hole placement for hanging an item.
A need further exists for an improved space determining device that can be stored in a compact manner.
A need further exists for a system and method of transferring dimensions from a space determining device to an electronic communication device, having a software application useful for creating a template based on captured dimensions for placement of an item or items within a target space.